


Eyes that shine like Sapphire

by MickeyAaliyah



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Sokka/Suki, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Other, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Panic Attacks, Toph Being Awesome, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyAaliyah/pseuds/MickeyAaliyah
Summary: On what was supposed to be such a joyous day, Ozai felt anything but. The birth of his third child had happened not even 3 hours ago, he sat mulling over what had transpired. Everything seemed perfect, right up until she opened her eyes. He was disgusted.They were blue.(Avatar  au where zuko has another sister who is banished with him)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Authors note

Hello! Welcome to my story, this is currently a work in progress and does not have a set schedule for updates. That being said, I have a lot of free time, so while I may not necessarily post in rapid succession I will try my best to work on the story as much as I can.

Here are some points you should know before depressing the story:

Azula is still in this au, Zuko has two sisters

This story will include mentions and descriptions of panic attacks, nightmares, and what is probably considered mental abuse. These things may be triggering to some people and I will try to remember to put warning in any chapter that have these triggers.

This author supports The LGBTQ+ Community and this story includes LGBTQ+ Chatacters. If this is a problem for you, kindly remove yourself from my works.

Character ages:

Zuko - 16

Sapphire - 13

Azula - 14

Sokka - 16

Katara - 14

Aang - 12

Toph - 12

This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.

The first chapter will be up soon after this authors note!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter will cover what happens before Aang comes into the story, so basically before we see Zuko In canon.
> 
> I’d also like to take this chance to credit a mutual of mine! @qualityladybread on tumblr, actually named the main character of this story! Huge shoutout to her, I was honestly stuck on a name, and Sapphire is perfect!

On what was supposed to be such a joyous day, Ozai felt anything but. The birth of his third child had happened not even 3 hours ago, he sat mulling over what had transpired. Everything seemed perfect, right up until she opened her eyes. 

They were _blue_.  
  


He had never felt so _disgusted_ in his life. Though, the worst part, was that he had no one to blame but himself. The day he had met his wife, her parents had been honest with him. His wife’s mother had Water Tribe blood only a few generations before her. He had considered this, and reasoned that the those relatives were far enough back, the chances that any Water Tribe traits showing in his children was slim to none. Now that he was looking at what he was ashamed to call his kin, he though he should have given this more thought.

At the time, the though of his bloodline combining with the granddaughter of Avatar seemed to outweigh any cons. Why Agni had disgraced him with such a disappointment, he would never understand. He wanted to dispose of the infant immediately, they could say that the child was lost during birth. Of course, auras had protested, saying that this was his daughter, how could he be so cruel? After arguing for what seemed like an eternity, he consulted his father and current FireLord. His father had stated that while the child was a disgrace, it was still his child, and there was no point in killing her for no reason. Perhaps in the future she could be of use to them. He did however order that in any public appearances and in front of anybody other that family and a few choice palace workers, she would where a blindfold. They would say that she was born blind and need the blindfold for medical reasons.

He had been slightly angered at the thought of having to look, and therefore think about her everyday. He supposed that he would avoid her as much as possible. He told Ursa the terms of the child’s survival , and she agreed, happy that her daughter would live. He did, however, add his own condition. This child was a disgrace, and he didn’t care what Ursa named her, so long as it wasn’t a Fire Nation name. She didn’t deserve that honor. He left the room, and shortly after came a three year old Zuko and a one year old Azula.

She smiled at her children, motioning for them to come on the bed with her.

”What’s her name?”, Zuko asked in awe, his and Azulas eyes never leaving the newborn. She tilted her head, giving it a moment of thought. After a beat, “Sapphire.” She said quietly. 

They sat in a comfortable silence. Ursa knew she would have to truly ponder what Ozai said, prepare herself to be all that her child would need, Sapphire would face many hardships, simply because of the color of her eyes. Now that she could focus on her baby, she also noticed that her skin was a shade or two darker than her own, as well as her hair a bit wavier. She inherited quite a few Water Tribe traits, then. _More than Ursa knew in that moment_. For now, she was content to relax, calmed by the fact that she had all of her children with her.

She smiled, heart filled with love.


End file.
